ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle Hunter
|resides = Los Angeles, California |billed_from = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |trainer = Daniel Angarano Mikey Hunter John Hunter Zane Strident |debut = December 2007 |current_efeds = N/A |previous_efeds = ZXWWF World Wrestling Headquarters World Headquarters Alliance Aftermath Sports Entertainment Insane Entertainment Online WWE Damage, Inc. |handler = Kimi }} Danielle Adrianna Calloway (née Garcia-Angarano) (born December 21, 1988), better known as Danielle Hunter, is a retired second generation Canadian-born female professional wrestler and television personality of Dominican and Italian descent. She is best known for her run in World Wrestling Headquarters on its Divas With Attitude, Demolition, Showdown, and Inner Circle brands. Career ZXWWF (2007 - early 2008) Shortly after her 19th birthday, Angarano and her brother Michael both officially signed with ZXWWF . With Shannon Moore’s departure from Team Extreme and the company, both Danni and her brother became members of Team Extreme with TriXie Calloway, Victoria and the Hardys, acting as their protégés. Their membership was short-lived when the siblings broke off on their own, with her managing her older brother before teaming up with Vampire Princess/Renee Blooddeath. After numerous slip-ups on her partner’s end, Hunter began to show a great deal of frustration toward Blooddeath. This seemed to be leading toward a possible heel turn for her, but before she could complete her turn, both Hunter and Blooddeath left the company. World Wrestling Headquarters (2008 - 2011) First Run (2008 - early 2009) Almost immediately after signing, Danni made her debut in the company as part of the 2008 Royal Rumble alongside fellow former ZXWWF Diva Renee Blooddeath/Vampire Princess. Hunter eliminated a few competitors before being eliminated herself, one of those eliminations being Blooddeath. Little did either woman know this would foreshadow events to come for the two of them. She had her first chance at possible gold against Nadia Williams to name the first WWH Primestar Champion came just two months after her debut at Wrestlemania V, but she would be thrown a curveball in the form of the debuting Brooklyn Glamorous after Williams' death just days before the Pay Per View. Hunter instantly befriended the Harts’ resident problem MDDC, a friendship that soon developed into a romance. The relationship puzzled many, but no one seemed more confused than Aolina Sanchez, who had a harbored some bad blood toward Cooper. Danni avoided her warnings and decided to move forward with the relationship, accepting his proposal after a month of dating. She would later find out that MDDC was holding a few secrets from her: he’d been sleeping with Renee and his ex Amanda. Not long after breaking off the engagement, Danni became a thorn in the side of MDDC, Cortez and Blooddeath with the help of Aolina for a number of weeks, often interfering in their matches and even getting help in the form of Chris Jericho to take out Cooper on an episode of the Highlight Reel. In the midst of her ever-growing feud with the trio, Danni saw her star rise quickly and began earning multiple opportunities in the process. At Final Destination, she competed in a Money in the Bank match that was ultimately won by Triple H. She soon found herself in an Ultimate X match against Allyson Thorn to determine the number one contender to the Women’s World Heavyweight Championship. Both women reached the contract and fought over it until they ripped it in half by a strange twist of fate. In an unexpected turn, Adrian Hart decided to make the match a triple threat against Brooklyn Glamorous. However, when the pressure of holding two championships began to cave in on Brooklyn, she vacated both titles and walked away from WWH, turning the match into a singles bout with the winner taking the Women‘s World Heavyweight Championship and the loser taking the Primestar Championship. In the end, Danni came up short, but walked away from the match as the new Primestar Champion. Her rivalry with Cortez came to a head at Breaking Point in a humiliation tag match with Aolina Sanchez and Renee Blooddeath as their respective partners. Her on-again/off-again rivalry with Cortez came to a head at War Games in a title unification match, with the winner walking away as the undisputed champion. She once again fell short, losing the title after holding it for a little over a month. After dropping the championship to Cortez, she began to slowly transition into a non-wrestling role before disappearing off-screen completely. Second Run (2009) After a hiatus from the company, Hunter returned to WWH as part of the Showdown brand going by the name Danielle rather than Danni. On the 100th episode of Showdown, she teamed with Jordan Daley to face Frost and Brittany Karter in a winning effort before leaving the company for personal reasons. Third Run (2011) After a two-year hiatus from professional wrestling, Hunter reemerged in World Wrestling Headquarters in July of 2011, although under a different guise. She returned to the Inner Circle brand as the tag team partner of The Masked Man, La Belleza Oculta. For a month the duo hinted at the possibility of removing their masks. After defeating the teams of Chris Middley & Chase Harper and Cody Rhodes & Chris Cane to become the new Tag Team Champions at Summerslam, it was revealed that the masked team was none other than Hunter and her ex, MDDC. It soon came to light that the duo had no idea who they’d been teaming with. World Headquarters Alliance (2008) At the constant nudging of her best friend; Aolina Sanchez, Danni signed with WHA in the summer of 2008. Hunter’s first match in the company was against Aolina. The two fought it out in what might have been their best match against one another to date, with Sanchez standing victorious in the end. The two shook hands after the match, but Danni still seemed a little bitter. This looked to be a possible heel turn, but just like her first attempt, it never materialized, with WHA folding almost as soon as it emerged. WWE Damage, Inc. (2012) After WWH folded, Hunter became a free agent. Instead of taking an extended hiatus from wrestling as she'd done in the past, she signed with the WWE. A week after her signing was announced, she debuted on the February 15th edition of Superstars in a losing effort to Natalya after her partner left her out to dry. She later competed in the Miss Wrestlemania Battle Royal, ultimately being eliminated by Natalya - but not before eliminating LayCool with the help of AJ Lee. Personal Life Angarano was engaged to WWH wrestler Matthue Derek Daniel Cooper in early 2008. However, the two never made to the alter with the relationship deteriorating both on-screen and off. Despite her disdain toward Cooper, she is often quick to credit him with her sudden turnaround as a competitor. In December 2012, Danielle announced her engagement to her boyfriend Sean Calloway. The couple married on August 1, 2013. She cites fellow wrestlers Aolina Sanchez and Renee Blooddeath as her closest friends. The three have known each other since the age of 5. She has recently mended her broken friendship with Amanda Cortez, despite the previous bad blood the two had throughout most of 2008 and 2009. Although many wrestlers have popped up on the scene as supposed siblings of Hunter, she only has two known siblings. Some of these supposed siblings were actually no more than people who wanted to be considered part of the family, even though all three siblings have denied them any chance to do so. Former WWH Superstar Jace Hunter portrayed a long unheard of brother towards the end of her second WWH run, but is one of the few people to actually be related to her in some form to do so. Trivia *Danielle has three tattoos: a heart on her right wrist, a red and black nautical star on her left wrist, and the quote "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light..." on her left rib. *She is a self-proclaimed comic book geek, though she's more of a Marvel fan than DC, often citing Deadpool as her favorite character. *Initially, she planned on wrestling under the name Kylie Hunter to avoid any straightforward comparisons to her father. *Throughout her run in WWH, Danielle attended New York University for a B.A. in Film. *Danielle has a background in Brazilian Jujitsu and gymnastics. *Her biggest pet peeve is "people who stick their noses in other people's business." The reason for this has to do with her personal life off-screen being brought into the forefront of many of her feuds. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*''D.H.T.'' (Asai DDT) -- 2007-2012 :*''Head Hunter''/''The Curse of Curves'' (Standing Moonsault Side Slam) -- 2007-2011 :*''Sharpshooter'' -- 2009-2012 :*''El Canto Del Cisne'' (Corkscrew Moonsault) -- July 2011-August 2011 La Belleza Oculta *'Basic Moves' :*''Oh Canada!'' (Standing Moonsault with Theatrics) :*Chickenwing Crossface :*One-footed Dropkick :*Bridging Fisherman Suplex :*Monkey Flip :*Spear :*Lou Thesz Press followed by multiple punches (sometimes from an elevated position into a pin) :*Sit-out Jawbreaker :*Hairpull Curb Stomp :*Corner Foot Choke :*Rope-aided Necklock followed by an axe kick to the head :*Headscissor Takedown :*Snap Suplex :*Sunset Flip :*Hangman’s Chokehold *'Managers' :*Holly J :*Larissa Levine :*MDDC/The Masked Man *'Wrestlers Managed' :*Mikey Hunter :*MDDC/The Masked Man *'Taunts/Mannerisms' :*Carrying a rosary :*Putting up the devil horns to her mouth with her tongue sticking out :*Mocking her opponent’s signature taunt(s) *'Nicknames' :*The Punk Lolita :*The Rock Doll :*Hell on Heels :*The Beautiful Disaster/The Beautiful Nightmare *'Entrance Music' :*"Move Your Body" -- My Darkest Days (WWE Damage) :*"Maniac" -- Girlicious (WWH; Final) :*"Lolita" -- Belinda (WWH; Eighth as La Belleza Oculta) :*"Diary of Jane" -- Breaking Benjamin (ASE/WWH; Seventh) :*"For a Pessimist, I‘m Pretty Optimistic" -- Paramore (WWH; Sixth) :*"Love Instead" -- Anarbor (IEO) :*"Funeral of a Good Girl" -- Bif Naked (WWH; Fifth) :*"Evil (A Chorus of Resistance)" -- Project 86 (WWH; Fourth) :*"The Fight Song" -- Marilyn Manson (WHA/WWH; Third) :*"I Can Do Better" -- Avril Lavigne (WWH; Second) :*"So Many People" -- Neurosonic (WWH; First) :*"Famous" -- Puddle of Mudd (ZXWWF) Championships and Accomplishments *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH Women’s Primestar Championship (1 time) :*WWH Tag Team Championship (1 time, with MDDC) Category:Female Wrestlers Danielle Hunter Danielle Hunter Danielle Hunter Danielle Hunter Category:Canadian Wrestlers